BACTERIAL CONTAMINATION
by SinfulFox
Summary: A first-person account of a troubled girl's transition into a Hollow. This is a one-shot but you'll see this character again! Warning: graphic violence and dark themes. I try to push deeper into the concept of becoming a soul-devouring monster. [Orichalcum (OC)]


**"BACTERIAL CONTAMINATION"**  
_The Birth of Orichalcum_

A first-person account of a girl transitioning into a Hollow.

WARNING; graphic violence!

I own neither the song "Bacterial Contamination" nor its  
English lyrics, and I don't own Bleach or Hollows. I only own the  
narration I wrote, as well as my character Orichalcum / Oreo.

* * *

An argument with my uncle that morning had left me in an awful mood, and only served to make my loneliness feel all the more bitter as I shuffled aimlessly down the hallway. I knew it was crowded and bustling with my classmates as they rushed to class or fiddled with their lockers or passionately embraced with their sweethearts in the corner, but... for some reason, it all felt empty. Even the whispers of the popular girls as I passed by didn't even register in my mind. I heard them every day, they would always snicker and mutter something about me whenever I was nearby, but today I was afraid to hear them, knowing their words may sting more than usual in my vulnerable state.

_"We have made our decision."  
__"We're going to ignore her."  
__"We'll just crush anyone that's close to her, won't we? lol"_

They said I'm their worthless target.  
I heard someone whispering it.  
_"Oh, Doesn't she get on your nerves?"  
_Just like that, I really want to **die**.

My loneliness and pain was like a fever, and it was slowly spreading to consume, infect, contaminate me. I wasn't aware, but it had gradually corroded and corrupted what little fragment of a soul I'd been born with, a fragile under-developed spirit being so easily crushed by the harsh words around me.

I was isolated. Alone.

And slowly, ever so slowly, I felt as if I were becoming the monster they all thought I was. Was I even human anymore? Had I ever been?

Even though I want someone to help me,  
I can't find even one person to rely on.  
Nobody is my friend anymore.  
Even though it feels painful and agonizing,  
I can't find even one place to escape to.

I found myself clutching at my chest as I came to a stop. It was suddenly so hard to breathe, and I didn't know why. My hands began to tremble as I struggled to draw air into my lungs, and despite the world around me feeling so terribly hollow, I could feel their eyes, their gaze, their judgementally raised brows, their amused grins. They swirled around me like faceless ghosts and I could only stand there, doubling over as my body ached and burned and shook.

Anyone and everyone is looking down on me.  
Just what do you want from me...?  
My heart is about to shatter into pieces.  
To where am I vanishing from all time...?

My legs grew weak, and for a moment I thought I might fall or drop to the cold ground, but instead I forced them to move, to carry me away from this empty crowd. I think someone was trying to talk to me, but their stifled words bounced off before they could reach me. I almost felt like I was in another plane of existence, so unwanted in one that I was pushed into another. Those underwater words called out after me as my frail legs stumbled clumsily around the corner. Maybe I wanted them to go away, too.

As soon as I felt the burn of their stares disappear, I collapsed to the ground and pressed my back against the wall, drawing my knees close against my chest before I buried my face into them. My trembles became violent shakes as hot tears poured down my cheeks, and I couldn't explain why. I felt like my insides were ripping apart.

I have now been contaminated by bacteria,  
and you won't be able to escape anywhere.  
Recently my heart has gotten ill, too.  
It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts!

I want to take someone with me,  
I want to infect someone else,  
and I want to feel better soon.

Taking someone down with me to make it right  
I contaminate that somebody tonight  
To make myself feel better deep inside

I heard a gentle voice above me, a soft feminine voice that seemed to pierce through whatever barrier I had been placed behind, and my face rose, my watery eyes curious to see who could have possibly been able to find and reach me in my exile. Her features were as soft as her voice. In fact, they were perfect, from her bright eyes to her small rounded nose and subtle lips that curved into a gentle smile. I almost thought she was an angel.

Giving her small hand to me with a smile  
She was really kind, I thought she'd stay a while  
"I'm sorry," I promise to apologize

She helped me up, and I grimaced as I waited for her to ask if I was fine. But the question never passed those flawless lips and instead, she quietly led me down the hall, past the chuckling ghosts, and into an empty classroom. She shut the door behind us and the outside world seemed to vanish. We were alone, and oddly enough I felt a strange sensation begin to stir within myself. As my gaze traveled over her body, my skin began to tingle with an odd excitement.

There was silence for a while, before she finally spoke up. Here it comes, I prepared myself, but instead of asking such meaningless and shallow questions, she merely asked if I had anyone else to talk to. I felt my head shake no, her eyes softened, and I began to wonder what her flesh tasted like.

I'm not sure how, but she got me talking - talking more than I usually did, more than I liked to. But once it started, the words just seemed to pour from my own lips, chapped and rough from biting and picking at the skin. I thought she'd grow tired of my depressing and tense company, but she seemed even more involved in the conversation than I was, and in mid-sentence she stepped forward, her petite and slender body pressing against mine as her arms wrapped around me.

It was the first hug I'd experienced in a long time, and that sudden closeness with another human being seemed to pull me back into reality. My face buried into her neck, against that perfect flesh, and she didn't seem to mind me at all, disgusting and hideous as I was... or at least felt.

Her voice rang out in a beautifully soft whisper, telling me that she would be my friend, that she would always be there to listen. She told me I wasn't hideous, that I wasn't disgusting, nor was I a monster, a freak, a creature who lurked awkwardly among the rest of humanity.

It seemed to soothe my nerves. For a moment, at least.

Wait a minute... My eyes suddenly flicked wide open as I realized this girl didn't know me. She didn't know what I could do, what I was. She did her best to comfort me but now it only insulted me further, making me feel even less human than before.

I have been contaminated by bacteria,  
You're not worth believing in my mind!  
Recently even my common sense has gotten ill,  
and I can no longer stay clean or pretty.

Her scent was intoxicating as I nuzzled my nose against her tender neck. I felt her body grow uneasy against mine and her hands started to push against me. My heart started to pound wildly as her struggle became more frantic, and before I knew it I was on top of her, pinning her to the ground as I loomed over her perfect frame.

The bacterial contamination is spreading,  
and I want to become stronger.  
Even if I barely survive,  
**It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts!**

I didn't know what I wanted to do, but my body seemed to take over for me. All I could think about was her skin, and I leaned forward, jaws clumsily biting at her shoulder. She wasn't resisting anymore, I must have hit her over the head with a heavy book. My muscles ached as they forced me back down to try again, and every inch of my body pushed me to lick and bite at this angellic girl. The taste of blood filled my mouth as I finally broke through her skin, but it wasn't enough, I craved more, more, more.

But something wasn't right, there was something I wasn't doing correctly, and I hovered over her, jaws parted and panting as I wondered what it was that I needed. And then I began to see it... faintly at first, but then it became stunningly clear and my chest swelled with this unknown, erotic arousal as I gazed at the semi-transparent aura coming off her form. It flickered like a soft flame, and down I went to wrap my eager jaws around it.

As my teeth engulfed the aura, it quickly slipped down my throat with such a pleasure that no other physical sensation could possibly compare. But like a string, I could only get a part of it, as the rest tugged from within the girl's chest. Without hesitation my canines shredded her skin as I tore through her shirt, and her body seemed to rip apart like warm butter under my sudden hunger. It was messy and clumsy, as I'm sure all first times had to be; blood soaked through her clothing and seeped onto the floor, spreading and growing into a pool as I continued to rip her apart, my fingers prying her ribs open as I sucked in the aura that flowed outward. After I struggled past her ribcage, her soft belly was easy. Organs and entrails were clawed out and pushed onto the floor as I searched for and finally found the end of the line.

Her entire soul, so deliciously fragile and kind, fluttered down into the pit of my stomach and I gasped with an intense ecstasy, my spine arching over my prey as my long tongue lulled out from my panting jaws, oozing saliva onto the mutilated corpse below me.

My contamination is gone, it's healed  
And I feel so much better than I thought I would  
Aha, aha, aha, ahahahaha!

More, I craved, and I heard the door slam open behind me, followed by a wave of screams. Oh god, I wanted them all, every last one of them, and my obedient body spun around and lept forward. Had I grown bigger? I was able to pin five of them down underneath me, and my fingers must have become more agile because it seemed like I sliced them open very easily. Burying my face into their bleeding warmth, I sucked out their souls and the pleasure intensified. I heard myself purring, not like a cat but like the growling, aggressive purr of a crocodile. My head slowly turned around to watch the panic and chaos all around. My face felt heavy and I realized I was wearing some sort of mask... but that was okay. I must have looked like a real monster, but that was okay, too. They didn't seem to see me though, because as frantic as they were, they never saw me coming. Could they no longer see me?

Everyone's infected; wounds just keep bleeding  
Killing themselves from contamination  
They can't even die with grace now!  
The bacterial contamination is spreading  
None of you are here; you're dead in my mind  
In the end, I am all alone.

**It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts  
****It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts...  
****IT HURTS.**


End file.
